general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Archer (Coby Ryan McLaughlin)
David Henry "Hank" Archer is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital''. He is the son of Henry Archer and the leader of the "Dawn of Day" cult under the alias "Shiloh." Casting Coby Ryan McLaughlin has been portraying the role since December 27, 2018. Not mucTh is known about the character of Hank except this he is someone from Drew Cain's (Billy Miller) mysterious past. McLaughlin recently had a stint on The Young and the Restless playing the role of Andrew Lynford. His list of acting credits also includes projects such as; Graceland, Kingdom, NCIS, The Crossing, Castle, Parenthood, Two and a Half Men and much more. Be sure to watch 'GH' weekdays on ABC.https://www.soapoperanews.net/2018/12/general-hospital-news-introducing-coby.html Background David Henry Archer is the son of Henry Archer a man to whom Sam McCall was married to under the alias Cheryl Richards as one of her marks in the past. He was in Europe when they were married, and never met her. He met Drew Cain who knew him as Hank in Afghanistan. Drew was a Navy SEAL and Hank was a military contractor who crossed paths often. In 2012, Drew saved Hank's life after pulling him out of his jeep after it hit an IED. According to Spinelli he fell off the face of the earth until he reappeared as Shiloh. In February 11, 2019, it's revealed that Drew might be a huge threat to Shiloh if he remembered their time in Afghanistan. In Port Charles he is known as Shiloh, and runs Dawn of Day, a volunteer group which he funds with the proceeds of his work as a life coach. He also wrote a book called Every Day is a New Dawn, a self-help book. It revealed Hank has been in a relationship with a former member "Dawn of day"Harmony before arriving in Port Charles. It's also revealed Hank has a past with school teacher and former member of "Dawn of Day" Willow Tait. Storylines Hank is first seen when he mistakes Jason Morgan for Drew at the Floating Rib while he's playing pool. They strike up a conversation and "Hank" wants to find Drew and thank him for helping him change his life. Jason takes down his information and they shoot a game of pool. Jason visits Drew later and tells him he's suspicious of Hank, and gives him his information to contact him. Kim tells him he doesn't recall him mentioning a Hank in the past. They decide to meet and Hank thanks him for saving his life in Afghanistan, unfortunately Drew doesn't remember it because of his lost memories. Hank tells him he changed his life. Kristina Corinthos moved out of Sam's apartment into the Dawn of Day house.. When Sam and Jason went to visit her, she introduced them to Shiloh the man who ran the house, who turns out is Hank. He explained to them he had changed his name from Hank to Shiloh when he changed his life. They where both very suspicious of him and it resulted in a big argument between Kristina and Sam. After they left, he told Kristina he would help her change her life. Jason and Sam investigated him further, and they found that Dawn of Day was incorporated by a Henry David Archer, the son of Henry Archer, an ex-husband of Sam. She never met his son as he was estranged from his father, when they had married. Sam and Jason run into him at the docks, where he was trying to help a homeless man get off the streets. They confront him, with the fact that she was once married to his father. He didn't make the connection between her Linda Black alias and his father's wife. He said he did bad things in the past, hit rock bottom and had changed. On March 25, it's revealed that Shiloh is the father of Willow's son, Wiley Cooper-Jones. Crimes Committed *Stalked Sam McCall 2018 *Tired to bribe Alexis Davis about information on her daughters Sam and Kristina Corinthos Davis 2019 *Had Daisy manipulate Kristina's mind and reveal her abuse story about Keifer Bauer 2019 *Threatened Willow Tait into moving back into the "Dawn of Day" house and rejoin the cult 22, 2019 Health and Vitals *Trapped in a jeep which hit an IED revealed Jan 2019; saved by [[Drew Cain]] *Choked by Jason Morgan 25, 2019 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters Category:Fictional authors Category:Fictional military veterans Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional criminals